Magic
by nommychickenisyummy
Summary: Merlin with the CM Characters Reid is Merlin Reid/Morgan Slash Will not stick to plot of the Merlin Series, but use the episodes
1. Chapter 1

**OKay... i am sorry for starting another story but this wouldnt leave me alone. tell me what you guys think...**

No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father a legend. His name….

Spencer

Spencer walked through the grand gates of Camelot, staring up at monstrous buildings that surrounded him. The streets flooded with people that were all making their way through the streets. Spencer followed the crowd down the twisted pathways until they stopped in what seemed to be the main court yard.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." A voice boomed down from the balcony. The crowd raised their heads to look at the man above them. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantment and magic." He said as a man was pushed by two guards onto the podium. "And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I David Rossi, have decreed that such practices are banned, on penalty of death."

Spencer eyes widened at this. Death for magic. He gulped.

"I pride myself as a fair and just king. But for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." Rossi looked down to the men holding Thomas's head to the stone and nodded. The axe went up as the same speed as Rossi's hand. It seemed to be in slow motion until the hand dropped fast, followed by a quickening axe, falling onto the neck of the man.

The crowd gasped and turned their heads.

Rossi continued his speech. "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate 20 years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebration begin." He said as he turned around.

The people began to file out, but then a loud screech took over the sky. All the heads followed the wail of the old woman. She raised her hand and pointed at Rossi.

"There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic. It is you! With you hatred and your ignorance. You took my son." She yelled. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. And a son for a son."

Rossi raised his hand and yelled "Seize her!"

As the guards ran towards her she muttered something before disappearing into thin air. Rossi turned quickly and walked back inside. The crowd broke and walked away as if nothing happened.

After a while, Spencer made his way up to the palace. He wondered for a bit before getting lost in the maze of halls.

"Where would I find Gideon, the court physician?" He asked a guard.

The guard grunted and pointed down the hall. Spencer raised his hand and pointed the way the guard did. He received another grunt from him before heading down the corridor.

Spencer walked through the door to a stair case with a sign saying Court Physician. He smiled and continued down the twisted pathway.

When he reached the end, he knocked on the slightly ajar door. There was no answer. Spencer poked his head through the crack.

"Hello?" he said.

He opened the door and walked into the room.

"Hello?"

He walked into the clearing.

"Gideon?" He said to the man standing on the second floor. When he got no response he cleared his throat.

Gideon turned his head seeing Spencer before the rail behind him gave way and he fell.

"WHOA!"

Spencer eyes turned red and Gideon stopped falling. He quickly looked for something soft to put beneath him.

A bed

Perfect. His eyes flashed red again and the bed moved around the table beneath Gideon.

"OA!" Gideon yelled as he hit the bed.

"What did you just do?" he asked.

"Um.." Spence said quickly looking around the room.

"Tell me." Gideon said getting up.

"Well, er… I-III- I have no idea what happened."

"If anyone had seen tha-"

"No, that was nothing to do with me."

"I know what it was. I just want to know where you learnt it!"

"Nowhere!" Spencer yelled.

"So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't."

"Where did you study?" Gideon asked. Spencer looked down. "Answer me!"

"I've never studied magic or been taught."

"Are you lying to me boy?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

"I was born like this."

"That's impossible." Gideon said. he looked at Spencer studying him. "Who are you."

"Oh um… I have this letter." Spencer said taking the bag off his back. He fumbled with the bag before handing the letter over. "Here."

"I don't have my glasses."

"I'm Spencer."

"Diana's son."

"Yes" Spencer said with a smile

"But you're not meant to be here til Wednesday"

Spencers smile disappeared. "It is Wednesday."

"Ah right then. You'd better put your bag in there."

"ok." Spencer said before walking towards the door Gideon pointed at. "You won't say anything about. Erm…" He said gesturing towards the bed.

"No. Although Spencer. I should say thank you."

Spencer smiled and continued to the room.

Gideon sat down at his desk and opened the letter.

_My dear Gideon, I turn to you for I fell lost and alone  
and I don't know who to trust  
It is every mother's fate to think her child is special  
Yet I would give my life that Spencer were not so  
Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here  
That if he were to remain, I fear what will become of him.  
He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide  
Someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts.  
I beg of you  
If you understand a mother's love for her son,  
Keep him safe  
and may god save you both.  
Diana._

Spencer opened the window in his room and looked out into the city of Camelot. So peaceful, so beautiful. And he hasn't seen the half of it.

**the Review button is haunted! you must press it and review this story or ... something bad will happen. only if you want to you know... all good**

XD


	2. Chapter 2

She stood staring out the window at the execution stage. A guard paced the area, because of the events earlier that day. She heard footsteps echo around the hall as someone approach her.

"Emily."

"Yes." She said turning to the voice.

"What is this? Why are not joining us at the feast?" King Rossi asked.

"I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration."

Rossi rolled his eyes.

"That poor mother." Emily said sadly.

"It was simple justice for what he had done."

"To whom?" Emily practically yelled. "He practised magic. He didn't hurt anyone."

"You were not here 20 years ago. You have no idea what it was like."

"How long are you going to punish the people for what happened then?"

"Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen." He said sternly before walking away.

"I've told you I want no part in these celebra-"

Rossi turned on his heels. "I am your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer."

He turned again and walked down the hall.

"You know the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!" Emily yelled after him. After she heard the door slam she turned back to the window and stared down at the guard that was still pacing the area.

O~o~O~o CM/Merlin o~O~o~O

"Where's the Target?" A deep voice asked.

A boy holding a basket of food stopped and stared at the man. "There, sir?"

"That's into the sun."

"But it's not that bright."

"A bit like you then." The man laughed before the crowd of knights around him laughed as well.

"I'll but the target at the other end, shall I sir?" the boy said place the basket on the floor and picking up the target.

"This will teach him." The man said to a knight behind him.

Suddenly he throws a knife at the target.

"Hey! Hang on!"

"Don't stop!"

He throws another knife.

"Here?" the boy asked stopping.

"I told you to keep moving. Come on! Run! We want some moving target practise."

The boy lost his grip on the target, letting it fall to the ground but it still rolls along the floor. The boy ducks and crawls behind it, tying to dodge the knifes. The target lost its balance and fell to the ground, spinning around a bit.

Spencer places his foot on the target to make is stop moving.

"Hey. Come on, that's enough."

"What?" the man asked stepping forward.

"You've had your fun my friend."

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Spencer"

"So I don't know you."

"No…"

"Yet, you call me friend?"

"That was my mistake."

"Yeah I think so." The man said as he started to turn away.

"Yeah… I could never have a friend who could be such an ass."

"Or me one who could be so stupid. Spencer, do you know how to walk on you knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest. Come on." That man said stepping forward closer. "Come on." He raised his hands and said in a low voice. "Come on!"

Spencer went to try and hit the man, but he grabbed his and and twisted it around his back.

"I could throw you jail for that."

"Why? Who do you think you are? The king?" Spencer mocked.

"No. I'm his son, Derek."

**soz that it is really short but i have sooooo many assignments and tests.**

**Thx for all the reviews.  
let me know: do you think Garcia would make a gd Dragon? or Hotch? i dont know which one to use...**


End file.
